


The one where space doesn't have turtlenecks long enough and Shiro doesn't walk in on them

by Stark616



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Keith doesn't mind, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is probably going to have to wear scarfs after this, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, but Shiro will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: Keith really likes to make Lance squirm and Lance really doesn't want to cream in his pants.He lets out a choked sort of noise, breath catching because Jesus that’s- that shouldn’t even be legal. “Stop it, Keith.”“Stop what?”That bastard. “You know what I mean.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this might be terrible, so please don't hurt me. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are love. 
> 
> Any requests? Comment below.

He lets out a choked sort of noise, breath catching because _Jesus_ that’s- that shouldn’t even be _legal_. “Stop it, Keith.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

That _bastard._ “You _know_ what I mean.”

He feels the red paladin smirk against his skin and he bites his lip to stifle another whine. _Keith is going to kill him_. This is how he’s going to die, with a boner pressing against his hip and bite marks covering his neck.

 

“I actually don’t.” Another bite to his neck. “Be more specific.”

 

“How more - _fuck-_ specific do you want me to be?” Lance says through grit teeth. He squirms in the other teens grasp and gasps when an even _harder_ bite is given to the sensitive skin of his neck. _Yup, this is how I die._

 

“How does this feel?”

 

 _So fucking good_ is what he wants to say. But giving Keith what he wants is even worse than making Pidge mad.  
“It feels _fine_.”

 

The nibbling trailing up his neck stops. “ _Fine_?”

 

“Just peachy-” Lance starts and suddenly he’s flipped around on the bed so that he’s facing Keith. He hears a keen leave his throat without permission. _Fucking shit._ He shouldn’t be finding this hot.

 

Keith’s chest rises and falls with every heavy breath he takes and his eyes are blown wide, as dark as his hair. The red paladin reaches over and grabs a fistful of Lance’s hair in his hand, not hard enough to hurt but enough to know it’s supposed to be menacing.

“What did you say?”

 

Lance gulps and tries his best not to get even _harder_ at how deep Keith’s voice is. Sex voice, that damn _sex voice_ is what gets to him every time. But not today- today he’s not letting Keith’s sexy voice get to him- _two_ can play at this game. And Lance plans to win.

 

“I said it felt fine,” Lance says forcing the best smirk he physically can. “I’ve felt better.”

 

Keith growls at that, “Oh really?”

 

“Yeah.” Lance rolls his hips upwards in emphasis and the friction feels freaking _fantastic_. “And Shiro will freak if he sees the work you did on my neck. They don’t have turtlenecks in space long enough to cover-” He rubs his thumb across one of the many blooming bruises on his jaw. “-all this.”

 

“Allura can whip up something,” Keith groans and lets go of Lance’s hair. His hand finds a new spot on the side of Lance’s thigh. “Or you could just wear a scarf.”

 

“No scarfs,” Lance says and rolls his hips again. “You- you know I hate scarfs.”

 

Keith laughs and rolls his hips back hard. _Oh, fuck_. “Then wear a collar.”

 

“Too kinky.” Lance spreads his legs wider and pulls the other teen closer to him with his foot. “And Pidge would never let me live it down.”

 

“That’s true,” Keith grunts and lets his head fall against Lance’s shoulder. He rolls his hips again and again and _again._ Lance doesn’t stop his whine this time and moans against Keith’s ear. This isn’t how he’s going to die, oh no it’s not, it’s how he’s going to end up _coming in in pants_ like a teenager (which he technically is).

 

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Lance whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut at the blinding pleasure that makes white spots dance across his eyes. He hears Keith groan again and then everything just feels _wet_ . Oh, _oh_ Keith just came too. They freaking _came_ in their pants like horny teenagers.

 

“ _Shit_.” Keith gasps and rolls his hips again but softer this time. Lance lets out a weak moan and feels his dick twitch in sensitivity.

 

“Yeah,” the blue paladin whispers. “That- _that_ sure was something.” And when he says _something_ , he means it's one of the best things he’s ever been a part of.

 

Keith moves his head up and meets Lance’s eyes with a grin, “Sure was.” He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “We should change.”

 

Lance frowns, “Change?”

 

“Our clothes,” Keith says motioning to their crotches, still pressed together. “Especially our pants.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Lance flushes and bites his lip. He had almost forgotten about the fact that they hadn’t taken any actual clothes off (and obviously, creamed in their pants). “And maybe a shower.”

 

Keith gives him a lazy smile, the type that makes Lance’s stomach turn and his heart stutter in his chest,  and yawns, “Or a nap? I’m kind of tired.”

 

“Of what?” The blue paladin runs his hands through the Korean’s hair and purrs. Well, maybe a small nap won’t hurt. Cuddling _is_ one of his favorites, especially when he’s stuck between a broad chest and arm curled around him like a cat.

 

“Everything,” Keith mutters leaning into his touch. “But mostly from hearing Allura rant at us this morning for eating all the extra breakfast food.”

 

“Blame Hunk, he agreed with me.”

 

Keith huffs out another laugh and moves them both so that they’re lying down properly. But before Lance can even get comfortable next to him, Keith gets up and moves to the closet.

 

 _“Keith_.” Lance whimpers and reaches out with his hands. “Come back, it’s cold.”

 

“I’m just getting us boxers. Do you _want_ to sleep in spoiled underwear?”

 

“Um, actually I don’t.” Lance shudders at the thought. _Gross_.

 

“Exactly.” Keith hums and throws a pair at the blue paladin. It’s the one with red hearts that still makes Pidge crack up whenever they accidentally end up mixed into their laundry (which happens a lot).

Lance unbuttons his jeans and slips off his boxers and quickly as he can. He shivers at the rush of cold air and slides under the covers of his bed in relief once he’s clean and done. Soon enough, Keith is lying next to him.

 

“This is nice.” Lance throws an arm around Keith’s waist and moves closer. It’s rare having time to themselves, with Shiro running around like a single father all the time, checking on them, accidentally walking in on them and sometimes even telling them to ‘get a room’ - which is _hilarious_ coming from him but still, shouldn’t they be able to make out whenever and _wherever_ they want to? Like, why not? Space is a free country, well, maybe not a _country_ but it’s a free place so-

 

“Stop overthinking everything,” Keith groans and pulls the covers up even further than they already are. “Go to sleep.”

 

That’s when Lance realizes how freaking _tired_ he is. “ _Fine_.”

 

“ _Mhm_.”

 

“But you still owe me a good lunch, you ate all the granola bars.”

 

“Lance, you ate _the rest_ of the food.”

 

“But it’s food, _Keith_ , having too much of it doesn’t matter.”

 

“You sure love food, don’t you.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Just go to sleep, you’re making me _un_ tired”

 

“Is that even a word?”

 

“ _Lance_.”

 

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m going to sleep now.”

 

“Good,” Keith buries his face in Lance’s hair and sighs.

 

“Yeah,” Lance sighs, his eyes drifting close. He feels Keith’s heartbeat against his hands and the feeling itself is enough for him to know they’re going to be somehow make this work. “ _Good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't notice that I had made the mistake of mixing up their paladin colors, which might have been because I was writing this late at night after a ten hour robotics tournament, but everything should be fixed now. :))


End file.
